westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Noël
A RELUCTANT JOSH IS ORDERED TO CONFRONT HIS TRAUMATIC DEMONS DURING HEIGHT OF CHRISTMAS SEASON -- Christmas draws near as Josh (Bradley Whitford) is ordered by Leo (John Spencer) to consult with a doctor who specializes in analyzing trauma victims -- but Josh's denial of his occasional emotional outbursts belie the fact that he isn't fully recovered from his life-threatening injuries in the Presidential assassination attempt. What's particularly telling is Josh's identification with a dead fighter pilot who recently took his own life by deliberately crashing his jet -- a man who coincidentally shared his birthday and experienced emotional trauma after being shot down over Bosnia. Elsewhere: the President (Martin Sheen) wants to personally sign all of his Christmas cards -- which total hundreds of thousands; Sam (Rob Lowe) confronts a representative of the Energy Secretary who publicly advocates release of federal oil reserves; C.J. (Allison Janney) gets personally involved when a foreign White House tourist becomes extremely agitated at the sight of a painting donated by the French government. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Adam Arkin as Dr. Stanley Keyworth :SPECIAL APPEARANCE BY :Yo-Yo Ma Guest Starring :Paxton Whitehead as Bernard Thatch :Gregalan Williams as Robbie Mosley :Gary Cervantes as Bobby :Daniel von Bargen as Ken Shannon Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Purva Bedi as Kaytha Trask :Jana Lee Hamblin as Bobbi (Reporter) :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark (Reporter) :Robert Noble as Valet :Deborah Snipes as Staffer :Eric A. Payne as Secret Service Agent :Greg Wrangler as Secret Service Agent :Michael Crider as David Haussmann :Etyl Leder as Rebecca Haussmann Quotes : Leo: How'd it go? : Josh: Did you wait around for me? : Leo: How'd it go? : Josh: He thinks I might have an eating disorder. : Leo: Josh - : Josh: And a fear of rectangles. That's not weird is it? : Josh: I didn't cut my hand on a glass. I broke a window in my apartment. : Leo: This guy's walking down the street when he falls into a hole. The walls are so steep he can't get out. A doctor passes by and the guy shouts up, "Hey can you help me?" The doctor writes a prescription and throws it down in the hole and moves on. Then a priest comes along and the guy shouts up, "Father, I'm down in this hole can you help me out?" The priest writes down a prayer, throws it down in the hole and moves on. Then a friend walks by. The guy shouts up, "Hey Joe it's me - can you help me out?" and the friend jumps down in the hole. Our guy says, "Are you stupid - now we're both down here!?" The friend says, "Yeah, but I've been down here before and I know the way out." : Leo: Long as I got a job, you got a job, you understand? Photos 210leaving.png 210bartlet.png 210sam.jpg 210.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 ��